


Righteous Fury

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Reader-Insert, Wrong Decisions, bucky's an ass, establish relatonship, steve's a little dumb too, they thought wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: You read all the stories about how the reader crumbles when they're broken up with by Bucky or Steve after they decided to 'protect' the reader. What about when the reader doesn't take it? (These are two separate read alone stories but both in the same series)





	1. Bucky’s Oversight

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky couldn’t live with himself knowing her life was in danger because of him. He thought breaking things off would be easier, that telling her their relationship was a sham would work. Oh, how wrong he was.

“This is over.”

Shock rocked through her core. Was she really hearing his words right?

“Nothing we had was real. I can’t keep doing this anymore.”

Y/N felt herself slowly sink into the bed behind her. She was stunned. Was this really happening to her?

Bucky watched her from his spot by the dresser, his grey-blue eyes lifeless and cold, just like the tone behind his words. To Y/N, the man across the room was a complete stranger, not the man she fell in love with.

She thought things were going well for them. Bucky and she had been together for nearly two years, and she thought they were going strong. Four months ago, Bucky had come up to her and shakily asked if she wanted to move in with him. She remembers the fear in his eyes, how his hands shook when he held her own. Of course, she said yes, and his smile was blinding before he kissed her senseless. They had moved into her little apartment downtown because Bucky felt the space away from the Avengers would be good for them. It gave him a sense of independence and privacy he didn’t have living with the rest of the Avengers. He was happy and so was she. So why was she sitting here hearing those words tumble out of his mouth without the slightest hint of remorse?

She swallowed loudly, her stomach turning. Bucky hadn’t moved, didn’t even flinch at her shaky inhale. He was stoic during it all, his mouth turned down into a scowl as he continued on.

“It was a mistake asking you to live with me. It was a mistake even being with you.” The words were almost as lifeless as the man saying them, yet they still didn’t sting any less.

Y/N’s brows furrowed, her mind scrambling to find the signs she might have missed. She might not be trained to read peoples emotions, she wasn’t an Avenger, but she wasn’t blind either. Nothing raised any flags, there wasn’t a single sign that he was remotely unhappy. So once again, she was left asking what went wrong?

Admittedly, she had noticed Bucky closing himself up on her for the past few days. He was shorter with her in conversations, less touchy than usual. She’d go to bed and wake up with cold sheet more times the past week than she had the past 4 months collectively. She didn’t think much of it at first, but looking back on it she realized it had all happened after the mission that had gone sideways.

Y/N’s heart stopped. That had to be it. She didn’t know details, Bucky couldn’t tell her where or what his missions were for. But she knew it was bad when he stumbled in late the night after he was scheduled to be back, covered from head to toe in blood. He had lacerations on his forehead, four bullets wounds spread out along his body and a twisted ankle and wrist. Presumably from a bad impact where he jumped from someplace high and landed wrong. It had to be if it hurt a super soldier. Bucky usually refused to go to the hospital, it reminded him too much of his time as Hydra’s captive. So it was up to her to patch him up and keep him alive until his super serum could work its course. However, that night he fought back from her touch. Whatever happened during that mission sparked a decision in him. A decision that sparked something inside of her as well.

Bucky hated the words that fell from his tongue. He hated himself for stooping to this level and breaking Y/N’s heart. But he had to do it. He had to keep her safe. They knew where she was, there were targets already on her back. He put her in danger just by falling in love with her. He shouldn’t have let himself give in to his heart. And now he had to go and shatter the same woman’s heart who so lovingly picked up and fix his own broken pieces. He expected her to cry. He was waiting for her to beg him to tell him why. He was not prepared for the look for pure rage and fury to twist across her face.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Barnes?” Y/N hissed through clenched teeth, the sound causing the hair on his arms to stand on end. Her fists were clenched tightly on her lap, shaking in anger. Bucky blinked, slightly thrown off his kilter. He didn’t have time to answer before Y/N was rounding on him. “Do you honestly think I’m going to sit here and listen to that pile of shit?!”

Now it was Bucky’s turn to stare stunned. He really wasn’t expecting this. Y/N took the opening to cross the room and dig her finger into his chest.

“Do you honestly think, after everything we’ve been through, after all the shit I’ve seen, that I’m going to let you walk away with saying none of this meant shit to you?” Y/N snarled. “Well think again buttercup, because there’s not a fat chance in hell I’m letting that happen.”

Bucky recovered only enough to open his mouth, brows knitting together in frustration. Y/N didn’t give him the turn to start, taking a step towards him, causing him to stumble backward from the force behind her finger in his chest.

“I don’t know what the hell happened on that mission, and quite frankly I could give a rat’s ass. But don’t you dare think you can use it as an excuse to break off what we have! Because you and I both know this wasn’t fake.” Y/N waved between the two of them. she was struggling to keep it together, her heart was grappling with the fact that he was so willing to throw everything they had away by saying such hurtful words. But her mother didn’t raise no bitch. “I can’t believe you’d ever say those things to me, Barnes! You promised you’d never hurt me, that you wouldn’t let anything get between us! And I believed you!”

“Y/N-!”

“No!” she snarled, rushing forward again. Bucky’s breath hitched at the emotions in her eyes. His throat dried and it hit him hard. “You said you bullshit piece, now it’s my turn!”

Y/Ns lower chin began to tremble, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence. But she refused to cry, at least not until she got out what she wanted to say. Taking a deep breath, she didn’t hold anything back.

“I get that your job is dangerous. It comes with the fucking territory. I understood that when I fell for you the first time I saw you at Tony’s party. I never pretended to not understand that. I never expected you to change for me either! So how dare you think I can’t handle whatever comes my way?! I love you, damn it! And while I’m really questioning that right now, I always will!”

Bucky’s eyes went wide at the sincerity in her voice. His heart lurched and every fiber of his being was screaming at him to scoop her up in his arms and apologize for being an absolute moron. Y/N wasn’t done and pressed on.

“You told me we were in this together, that we would always have each other! So why when one little thing comes along, do you decide to make this big ass decision without even thinking what it would do to me?” Y/N’s voice cracked, and the dam broke. Tears started to flow down her cheeks, she no longer cared if he saw. “Do you have any idea how much it hurts to hear you say that what we had meant nothing to you? That you wished we never were?”

The silence stretched in the air, Bucky’s throat tightening as he watched Y/N break down in front of him. Hesitantly, he stepped forward with arms stretched wide to pull her in, uncertain if she’d accept his touch. Y/N took the invitation without hesitation and flung herself against his chest, sobbing into his shirt.

“I love you too damn much to let you fuck this up because you listened to your fear and think this’ll protect me.” Y/N cried.

Bucky let out a shuddering breath, his eyelids sliding shut. His own pair of tears began to slip down his cheek and the remorse was already settling in his guts. She was right, she was always right. He once again listened to that little voice of doubt and fear instead of listening to his head and heart. Tightening his hold around Y/N, he buried his head in her hair.

“I.. you’re right. Y/N I’m so sorry.” He croaked. “It’s just, I couldn’t live with myself if you ever got hurt. I didn’t think that this could hurt you more. I’m so sorry.”

Y/N let his words roll over in her mind. This was the Bucky she knew. She could feel he meant every word, that he truly regretted his callous words. She clung to him tighter and nodded. A plan was already forming in her mind, along with a checklist of things Bucky would have to do to get back on her good graces.

“If this means we move in with everyone else for extra protection, then so be it. I don’t mind leaving my home if it means I’ll be safe with you.” Y/N stated, sniffing loudly through the tears. Bucky nodded, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Moving back in was an idea Steve and Tony had shared earlier. But he hadn’t listened then. If only he had, and he wouldn’t have spoken such horrible words earlier.

“Anything, doll. I’m so sorry, I was so stupid.”

Y/N took in a heavy breath. She couldn’t help herself, she was still so incredibly angry with him. She wasn’t trained to fight, but she did take self-defense classes with Natasha and had developed strength. Pulling her arm back, Y/N gritted her teeth.

None the wiser of the thoughts going through her head, Bucky was shocked when his side exploded with pain, doubling over. Y/N had punched him square in the kidney, his unflexed muscles doing little to soften the blow. She stepped away from his grip, scowling at him when he let out a pitiful groan.

“Suck it up. And don’t you ever think about pulling that bullshit again.” Y/N threatened, narrowing her gaze as if daring him to argue. But Bucky figured he’d done enough to damage for one day and nodded numbly. “Good. Now breathe through the pain and help me start packing.”

Bucky watched Y/N walk away, and chuckled low. Yeah, he was an idiot to think his girl wasn’t strong enough to handle herself. She explained to him pretty quickly how strong she was. Standing tall, he rubbed the sore spot on his stomach and grinned at the door she disappeared into. He’d have a lot to make up for and found he was more than okay with righting his wrong with the fierce woman. Never would he do something like this to hurt her again.


	2. Steve's Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve couldn’t handle the things he was feeling. He thought this was for the best, he figured she’d eventually grow tired of his behavior and leave. It was for the best. Steve didn’t realize the error he made.

A chime echoed in the small room, the little phone sitting on her desk lighting up at the notification. Y/N tore her gaze away from her computer screen to look at the new text. It was from Steve.

A smile spread on her face, her heart racing at his name on her screen with the cute heart emojis at the end. She had been with him for over a year now, and it was like a dream. He was by far her sweetest and the most thoughtful boyfriend she’s had yet. Secretly, she hoped he was the last.

Recently, he had been away on a mission, a long one that he couldn’t communicate with her often. He tried to, but towards the last week of the mission, his text messages were few and far in between. Y/N always worried for him, but she knew he was a big boy who could take care of himself. He was an Avenger after all.

Opening the message, her smile grew.

**Steve: Just landed. Safe with little injuries.**

Typing up a response, she couldn’t stop herself from spinning around in the swivel chair.

**Y/N: I’m glad you’re safe!** **❤️ Did you get what you needed?**

It didn’t take him long to respond, but the shortness pulled a frown on her lips.

**Steve: Yes.**

That was it. Nothing else. Typically, after a mission he couldn’t wait to see her, asking her when she or he could come over. While he could talk about his missions, he at least gave her a little more detail about it as well. Pushing aside the nagging feeling, she typed up another reply.

**Y/N: That’s great! Do you still want to meet up tonight and have dinner? I’ve missed you.**

She waited longer things time, the frown deepening when he finally answered ten minutes later. Her stomach dropped at the words. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was only 4 in the afternoon.

**Steve: Actually. Tonight’s no a good night. Have to debrief.**

**Y/N: Oh… okay. Well, that’s fine then! You get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow?**

Y/N bit her fingernail, her leg shaking while she nervously waited for a response. This wasn’t like Steve. He was never this short to her. Yeah, he wasn’t tech savvy, but he was never like this.

It was almost half an hour later, she had almost given up hope to hear from him, and her phone chimed once again. Her hand hovered over the little device, doubt filling her. Why was Steve acting like this? Did she do something wrong before he left on the mission? Shaking the doubt, she flicked open the phone and stared blankly at the screen.

**Steve: K.**

There were a number of things spilling into her mind at the simple word. Now she was really getting upset. She hadn’t the faintest idea what could have brought on this behavior. It could only have been something that happened on the mission. That had to be it. Nothing else could be the reason. He always said some missions were rougher than usual, but this was strange even for him.

Y/N decided it was best to just let him have tonight to cool down and text him in the morning. Not responding, she finished up with her work for the day before she numbly made her way home. There was a piece of her that hoped it was all just a ploy to hide a surprise back at her home, that he wasn’t actually mad. However, when she swung open the door to her little one bedroom apartment she was greeted with an empty, dark apartment. She sighed and shut to the door behind her, locking it before she threw the keys on the small table beside the door.

Ignoring the festering doubt she went about the rest of her evening, trying her best to not focus on her boyfriend and his sudden shift in behavior. She couldn’t help but admit she felt a little hollow knowing he was home and didn’t want to see her. That wasn’t like him at all.

When she settled into bed later that night, she glanced at her phone. Once again there was no message from Steve. She did get a few from Bucky and Natasha but neither addressed his behavior. He no doubt hid whatever was going on from them. At least, that’s what she was trying to convince herself. Bucky probably knew, but he wouldn’t ever bring it up unless she asked.

Letting out one final heavier sigh, she closed her eyes, hoping the next day would get better.

~~~

The next day wasn’t any better. Neither was the day after that, or after that. It was almost two weeks later that was finally fed up with whatever the hell was going on with him.

The first few times Steve blew her off, Y/N would admit it stung. She tried to be as supportive as she could over text, but he just wasn’t budging. His replies were short and nearly single-worded. He stopped coming over for their weekly movie night, instead gave some excuse that he was needed at the compound. The early morning messages and late night goodnights stopped all together, all of hers sent were left on read. He even rejected her calls. Not let it run to voicemail, straight up rejected. It wasn’t until she pestered him that he would finally relent and answer her.

Now the hurt wore off, and Y/N was furious. The anger swelled up, blinding her with rage at his newest text. Tony had noticed her absence from the compound, she didn’t live there since she herself wasn’t an Avenger. Nevertheless, he liked her plenty and voiced how upset he was that she wasn’t visiting him as often as she used to.

According to him, Steve told Tony that Y/N was too busy for them and wasn’t going to come to the compound any time soon. That she had better things to do than to see any of them. So, in a Tony fashion, he called her and all but demanded her side of the story. When she got his side of the story she nearly blew her lid.

**Y/N: What the fuck Steve?! You’re telling them I’M the one who doesn’t have time to see you and everyone else? Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!**

His answer took longer, but she could see him typing. The bubble would appear, disappear and then reappear nearly a dozen times. Eventually, it disappeared altogether.

Letting out a snarl, she stomped into her room to change and grab her shoes. She was done with this text messaging thing. He might not what her in the compound, but it wasn’t Steve’s building to decide. Shooting a message to Tony that she was on her way and to keep Steve in the dark, she all but sprinted out the door to her car. Steve still hadn’t yet responded.

It would normally take her close to an hour with traffic to get to the compound. However, she was so angry she might have pushed the speed limit. Steve still hadn’t messaged her.

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. It’s me.” Y/N tried to sound cheery into the security com at the entrance, but her rage was still boiling in her veins.

“Good afternoon Ms. Y/N. Shall I inform Captain Rogers of your arrival?” The AI system asked as the heavy metal gates slid open.

“No thanks, but can you let Tony know if he’s not near Steve?”

“Of course.”

Y/N gunned it down the long driveway, her jaw set as she peeled into the garage. Tony was standing near the elevator, a smug grin on his face. Slamming the door shut, Y/N didn’t even bother to lock it.

“I will say, as happy as I am to see you, I do not want to be on the receiving end of your wrath.” He smirked, waving for her to follow him to the elevator. Grumbling a hello, Y/N glared at the sliding metal doors. “Hello to you too, sunshine.”

“Where is he?” She retorted, not really in the mood. It didn’t affect Tony’s chipper attitude, the smirk growing wider at the venom in her tone.

“He’s in the common room with everyone else. I don’t know what you sent him, but he was floundering for a good twenty minutes before he deflated in his seat.”

“Good.” Y/N raised her chin and clenched her fists. He was enjoying time with his friends, people he introduced her to that treated her like a family and was lying to their faces. All for what?

“All I know is, you better give him hell kid.”

The door pinged, opening on the floor of the common room. She could hear their laughter echo down the hall, Bucky and Sam arguing about something once again. Tony was two steps behind Y/N as she rounded the corner, her face twisted from rage.

Natasha saw her first, a smirk matching Tony’s slipping on her face when she saw the way Y/N searched the room and homed in on the back of the head of one very stupid soldier. She had to bite back a laugh when he tensed under the wither glare she was boring into his back. The rest noticed the shift in the air, slowly turning around to face the direction of the waves of fury. Bucky shot Steve an ‘I told you so’ look before clearing his throat.

“Hey, doll-.”

“Zip it, Barnes.” Y/N hissed, her eyes never leaving the back of Steve’s head, who flinched at her tone and his shoulders slumped. “I’m. Too. Fucking. Busy?!”

Her sharp voice rung through the room, the silence that followed deafening. All eyes zeroed in on Steve, who still hadn’t moved.

“Are you that full of shit, Steven?” She bit, taking two steps into the tense room. No one moved, blinked or even breathed as she walked around the couch to stare down Steve. She was prepared for a lot of things on his face, but to see his eyes downcast filled with sorrow was not a scenario she thought she’d see. Shaking aside the surprise, she continued on with what she came here to say. “You’re going around, tell everyone that I’m too busy, that I had better things to do than to come to see everyone? Where the hell do you get off?!”

Slowly, everyone made to get out of their seats and trickled out of the room, sensing that as much as they wanted to be here for this, they needed to be as far as possible from her firing range. Tony motioned for Bucky and Natasha to follow him, dipping into an office room with a screen. Quickly pulling up the common room security cameras, they waited for the fun to unfold.

“What the hell happened on that mission to get you to treat me like this?” Y/N pressed, the fury quickly morphing into the hurt from two weeks ago. “I thought things were going great. I mean you just gave me room in your closet for my stuff when I spend the night. What the hell happened?”

Steve was quiet, his hand handing limply where they rested against he legs. Y/N grit her teeth and stomped her foot.

“Answer me damn it!”

“I don’t want to see you get hurt!” Steve bellowed, his head snapping up to show the tears that sprang up in his eyes. Stunned at the force, Y/N blinked rapidly before she shook it off.

“And?! I knew what I was getting into! I’m more than aware danger comes with your territory!” She shouted back. Steve scoffed and shook his head.

“That’s not what I meant-!”

“Then what did you mean, Steven?” Y/N spat. Her body was shaking, the adrenaline from her rage still coursing through her veins. She was trying to see the logic, really, she was. However, nothing made sense. She couldn’t see the logic in his actions. “Because you might think you’re protecting me, but do you have any idea what these past few weeks have done to me?!”

Steve flinched, not wanting a reminder. It killed him doing what he had done. Steve had really grown to care for Y/N, to the point where he thought and almost convinced himself that he was in love with her. However, this past mission was harder than they thought and it reminded him he couldn’t have happiness without putting others in danger. So, he had to break it off with.

Steve tried to lessen the blow as much as he could. He remembered Sam talking about some chick who ghosted him a few months back, and after a little bit of research, he thought that would have been the best way to break things off. Make her think he didn’t care anymore and that she should move on. He planned on going on for another week before finally agree to meet up with her at a coffee shop. There he’d let her down, and he hoped the ‘ghosting’ he had done would soften the blow. Clearly, Steve miscalculated.

Never did he think she’d come storming into the compound, hissing with her claws at the ready. It had been weeks since he had seen her in the flesh, and ever with her face twisted in a snarl, he found her breathtaking. At the moment, he forgot his reason why he did what he did. The longer he stared the more he doubted himself.

“I can’t fucking believe you!” She cried, snapping him from his thoughts. “God damn it, how the hell can someone be so stupid?!”

Steve flushed, dipping his head down. Y/N threw her arms up in the air and began pacing in front of the couch.

“I mean of all the stupid, acidotic, selfish things you could have done, this takes the fucking cake!” Y/N waved her arms around her, glaring at Steve all the while. “I don’t think you know just how big you fucked up- and for what? To prove a dumb point? To try and shield yourself from more pain?”

“I wasn’t-.”

“Lips moving, still talking!” Y/N stopped in front of him, cutting him. Steve’s mouth snapped shut and he turned his head away to stare at a spot on the wall. “Before you argue you weren’t; bull fucking shit. You were Steven. It’s what you do! You get close to people and then push them away because you’re scared they’re going to leave you. Bucky warned me. But nooo!! I thought it be different with you! You hadn’t given me any reason why I would believe him. I mean, again, you literally just offered me a spot in your fucking closet for MY clothes! I don’t know about you, but that doesn’t seem like someone who’s going to ghost me once he gets back from a lengthy mission.

Oh, don’t even get me started on that! You know what you did, and how dare you! I don’t care if you have a problem with me! You fucking talk to me about it! You don’t go run off and pull shit like this! Because I don’t think you know what it’s like to want to be with the person you love, but they do everything their power to ignore you!”

Steve’s ears perked up, his eye going wide. Slowly, he turned his head to face Y/N, who hadn’t even noticed her slip up. She was still ranting as she paced, laying out everything she had been bottling up the past few weeks. The tears came back, this time from sheer happiness.

“What?” He whispered. Y/N stopped short at the choked gasp, snapping her gaze to Steve. Her heart skipped a beat at the fresh tears and the excitement mixed with sorrow. Her mouth fell open and closed, mentally going over the tangent she just went on. Then it hit her. She just admitted she loved him. Letting out a sigh, Y/N crossed her arms against her chest.

“I love you. Yes, there I said it. I fell in love with a giant blonde buffoon who thinks he knows best. I thought he was someone who’d never hurt me, but I was clearly wrong.” She bit out, narrowing her eyes at him.

Steve didn’t even flinch, he only heard those three little words. Pushing off the couch, he slowly made his way across the room almost as if he was scared she bolt if he went to fast. Y/N watched him come closer cautiously, shifting from foot to foot as the space between them grew smaller by the second.

“You love me.” He let out a breathy gasp. His fingers shook while he reached out to her, stopping just short of her arms. Y/N rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. I can’t help who I love. Even if he is an ass.”

Steve let out a watery laugh, nodding as the tears fell. It was overwhelming for him. He hated doing what he was doing, despised who he had become when he ghosted her. It was eating him away on the inside all because he too shared the same feeling.

“I love you too.”

Y/N’s eyes flew open wide. As happy as she was, it was taking everything in her to not slap him across the face. How dare he treat her the way he did and turn around and say that!

“Please,” Steve croaked, seeing the rage flare back to life. “I know. I know what I did was so stupid. Probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever done, and I’ve thrown myself out of airplanes without a parachute. But I was scared. I was scared because I was afraid you were going to get hurt, and yeah, I’ll admit it. I was scared to get hurt by you. I shouldn’t have done it. I know that, and I’ll do everything in my power, for as long as you’ll let me, to show you how sorry I am for being so incredibly stupid. But you have to know, I love you. I think that’s what scared me too. It’s been so long, and I just didn’t know how to handle things, and I just-.”

Y/N cut him short by grabbing him on the front of his shirt and yanking him forward to kiss him soundly. Steve froze, his eyes wide. It didn’t take him long to melt into the kiss, his hand going to cup her face and tilt her head back to deepen the kiss. Y/N sighed and let him take over. She missed this, and as angry as she still was with him, she wasn’t going to deny her heart. She loved this big idiot. Apparently, he did too.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered against her lips when they had to come up for air. Y/N’s lashes fluttered against her cheek as she tried to find her bearings. She let out a sigh and nodded.

“I know, but it’s still no excuse.”

“Of course, it’s not! God, I wish I could go back and take it all back, but I can’t. It was childish, and I’ll never forgive myself for it.” He whispered, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. Y/N shook her head. Now that she wasn’t filled with unbridled rage, she was able to think a little clearer now.

“Eventually you need to, but for now, you have a lot to make up for. The first being you need to apologize to everyone else. It wasn’t just me you hurt with this.”

Eagerly nodding, Steve pulled back with a wide smile. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, his heart lighter than it felt in days. It never ceased to amaze him how forgiving and caring Y/N was. He really was a fool to try and drive her away. He could only be thankful she didn’t give in and buckle under the pressure.

Y/N gave him a small smile, letting him grab her hands in his to pull her out of the room. He had a lot to make up for, and he was more than willing to fix it. He paused at the entrance of the hall and peered back over to Y/N.

“I love you. And I am sorry.”

Y/N returned his smile.

“I know. I love you too, you big dingus.”


End file.
